This invention generally relates to a full or partial facial mask or wig display device which is capable of being shipped in a collapsed or knock-down condition and, when desired, can be easily assembled to provide a 3-D display device. Full or partial facial masks, complete over-the-head masks, wigs, hairpieces, etc. can all be realistically displayed on the subject invention and are intended to be included under the broad term "headdress", used throughout this disclosure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a knock-down headdress display, preferably constructed of interfitting cardboard members, which is inexpensive to manufacture, capable of being shipped in a flat condition, and, as and when desired, assembled into a 3-D stable form over which the headdress item to be displayed is placed.